Akatsuki Kid
by Kori Kaen
Summary: After completing a mission in a distant land, Pain comes across a young boy who he takes in despite Konan's concern for the child's safety. However the boy proves that he's capable of protecting himself & all he really wants is somewhere to call home, which is what he has found with Pain and the Akatsuki (Female Deidara, so SasoDei pairing. SasoDei at start, other romance later on)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyaz it's your crazy authoress Ty, here's another fanfic that I hope you all will like. Don't worry I have not abandoned Akatsuki Meetings, just hit a slight writers block but it will be updated very, very soon.**

 **First off this fanfiction is a dedication to my big bro; I know he's reading this so here's something for him...**

 **I know you beat yourself up a lot and feel like nothing but ever since we met (well really met and get to know each other, and felt like booting ourselves for not speaking to each other from the first time we met) you've become the best guy friend ever and are truly a big brother, a little scary sometimes =D kidding you're never scary your just the sweetest, awesomez, amazing and overprotective big bro ever and I hope one day you see yourself the way I see you. This story is just a way I see you, well if we were really ninjas and the fact that Naruto was how we met. So bro I wrote this to try and help make you see yourself from my perspective and also coz I love ya since you're the bestest big bro ever, you're like Tai, Ichigo & Itachi combined with other big bros. Love ya loads Tai from Kari :p**

 **Okay back to all the awesome readers, like the other story; it's got a female Deidara, I'll tell you more about the Konoha & Suna ninja when we get there and the hideout in Amegakure is their home/ main base. (All my Naruto fanfics will have that) Oh and I work with this map on Deviantart by Xpierrex-d5wir55, it is awesomez, Anyway Here's The Story. AAN out for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Misuterī Kid**

 **Pain's P.O.V**

Konan & I were walking in the streets of Getsugakure after a mission on the border of the Land of Void. The whole journey would have taken around 11 days but I used my summoning bird which just took 5 days.

 _"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you,"_ I heard a small voice say. _'What's going on there,'_ I thought and took off in the direction of the voice.

"Nagato?" Konan asked, "Go back to the Inn I'll meet you there," I told her as I went after the voice. I stayed on the rooftops and soon was over an ally where a small boy with dark purple hair was cornered by two masked ninja.

"We are sorry, Hīrō, but we cannot have you and your power out of our control, it is either you return to the clan or we kill you," one of the masked ninja said.

"I'm not going back there," the boy, Hīrō, stated, "Then we are sorry Hīrō-Sama," the other masked ninja said and attacked as the boy fought back. "No, I'm sorry," he said and performed hand signs quickly. "Kieru Jutsu," he said punching one of the masked ninja then kicked the other making them vanish.

"Come down here whoever you are," he stated, _'He could see me?'_ I thought as I jumped down to not offend him and end up like those two. I looked at him, _'His eyes are like that of Byakugan users except it's neon green and not a lilac,'_ I thought examining his eyes.

 **Hīrō's P.O.V**

 _'I sense someone on the roof, rather call whoever it is down, don't want to show all the jutsu I possess but if he does not come down I'll have to kill him,'_ I thought. "Come down here whoever you are," I said as the person jumped down, _'His aura is the same as mine,'_ I thought in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked him, not lowering my guard, "I am Pain of the Akatsuki, I was passing by when I heard you and came to see what was happening," he explained, "And you are?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, "Because I want to offer you a place to live, if you want to come with me and join my organisation that wants to achieve true peace," he explained. _'He seems genuine, and his Aura seems trustworthy,'_ I thought. "I'm sorry for my rudeness I've just been cautious lately with my clan out to kill me," I explained.

"I see, well my organisation is in Amegakure, so you do not have to worry about them anymore if you want to join us," he stated. "I'm Hīrō Misuterī," I said and held out my hand, "I'd be glad to join your organisation," I continued as he shook my hand.

"Come with me," Pain said as he began walking through the village, "How can you trust me so easily Hīrō-Kun?" he asked. "Well it's a Kekkei Genkai, one of many in my clan, I can tell your intentions by seeing your Aura it is something that cannot be faked, even if it is from a corpse being controlled the controllers Aura will show," I explained.

"I see, so you know this is not me?" he asked, "Yes, who was he to you?" I asked. "I want to know how he died as well if you don't mind," I added. "We have some time before we reach the inn, so I should I start at the beginning?" he asked, I nodded and he began to tell me about how he became an orphan, then met his best friends Konan & Yahiko, how they asked to be taught by the legendary Sannin and Yahiko's death.

"I see," I said, _'Why would Hanzo, if he was such a good person just do that to them and why did those ninjas just attack them instead of talking. It's very strange, I'll need to check it out, it'll be some good training,'_ I thought walking close behind Pain, de-activating my kekkei Genkai.

"Two questions, why is your eyes purple now? And why did those ninja try to kill you? If you don't mind me asking," he asked snapping me out of my train of thought, "I don't mind at all, you see this is my eyes without any visual prowess active," I said, he nodded.

"Well as I said I am from the Misuterī clan, we have many mystic jutsu that the ninja world has forgotten. I was the best in my clan; I know all the jutsu including the forbidden ones. My clan treated me like a secret weapon; I didn't like it so I left. As those ninja said they can't have my power not under their control," I explained.

 **Pain's P.O.V**

"I understand what you mean," I stated, we were nearing the inn now, his eyes were a dark purple now which meant none of his visual jutsu were active. "Why did you come Pain?" he asked, eyes back to neon green, "Well I don't really know, I think I just followed your voice to see if you needed help," I replied.

"Pain, who is that with you?" Konan asked when we arrived, "I'm Hīrō Misuterī," he said, "He shall be joining the organisation," I stated. "But he's around 8 years old, he's too young and it's dangerous for a child," she said, "Konan-San I may be a child, I'm 7 by the way but you were just off by one year. However, my abilities are very advanced, it is that of most adults," he explained and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay Hīrō-Kun, why were you alone and where are your parents?" She asked, "Well I ran away from my clan and they killed my parents in front of me when I was five-years-old to awaken my jutsu, also because they cared about the village instead of the clan," he explained.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "It's alright. Pain told me you, Yahiko and him were orphans as well, we had a lot of time getting here," he said while de activating his visual jutsu, she nodded. "Are you hungry?" she asked, he nodded 'yes' and she set a plate of food on the table.

"Thank you Konan-sama," he said and began eating; Konan and I went a bit away from him to discuss the matter at hand. "Nagato are you sure about this? I mean taking this child in with merciless s-ranked rogue ninja?" she asked not hiding her worry about the situation.

"He will be fine Konan; he is able to take care of himself. Don't underestimate him," I answered and assured her that I know what I'm doing even though this was more of an emotional decision. We went back to the table, "Thank you both so much," Hīrō said, "You're very welcome Hīrō," we replied.

"Why don't you have a shower and then go to bed? You can share a room with me," Konan said, "Thanks Konan-sama," he said and had done that. He was getting ready for bed when I went to check on him, "You doing alright Hīrō?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Nagato, this really means a lot to me. I haven't had people who truly cared about me since my parents. That was just two years ago but it feels like a really long time," he answered sorrowfully. I sat by him and put an arm around him, "It's alright no need to thank me really. Hīrō even if it's just a month to us it feels longer, that's how it is but you are not alone from now on Hīrō. I'm here for you, so is Konan and the other members you shall meet will also take a liking to you," I stated.

"Thank you again Nagato , I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me," he said, "It's quite alright Hīrō, You should get some rest we have a long journey back home," I said. "I will but could you tell me what the Akatsuki members are like before I go to sleep?" he asked, "Okay but after that you rest," I told him, he nodded.

"Well we have eight other members…" I started and told him about the Akatsuki members, while I was telling him about them he would ask for more elaboration on them. Soon a yawn escaped him, "Okay that signals that it's way past your bedtime," I said, "But I wanna talk some more," he stated but let out another yawn.

"You do know you are contradicting yourself right?" I asked, "What's that Nagato?" he answered with a question. I chuckled, "It means you are denying the truth Hīrō," I replied, he laughed. "Guess I was," he said, I woke up and started getting into bed, "Thanks for everything Nagato," he said.

"I told you Hīrō, it's alright no you can stop saying thank you," I told him, "Okay, okay, I'll try and stop but I'm just very grateful for all you've done," he replied. "I know Hīrō," I said and sat at the edge of the bed, "Now please get some rest ok?" I asked as I ruffled his hair, "Hey!" he exclaimed and laughed.

"Goodnight Hīrō," I said as I was getting up to leave, "Goodnight dad," he replied and then realised what he said, "I'm sorry Nagato," he said. "Don't worry about it Hīrō, you can call me dad if you want," I said with a smile, he nodded and hugged me. Well he hugged Yahiko but meant to be hugging me, "Goodnight son," I said and switched off the light as I exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me: That's C1, hope you all liked it.**

 **Hīrō: I liked it, disclaimer?**

 **Me: Fine I'll say it once, even though I explained in Akatsuki Meetings fanfiction. I Do Not Own The Naruto Characters, The Villages Or The Map I Got The Village Name From, bye now. *Leave***

 **Hīrō: *sweat drop* Well please review. *walks away***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyaz here's Chapter 2… This one takes place when they are almost at their Amegakure base, all the members are here and Sasori's not in Hiruko.**

 **Aura Colours and meanings: Red - Love, Dark Red - Angry, Blue - Happy, Green - Jealous, Yellow - Carefree, Grey - Sad, Purple - Confused, Dark Blue - Lost/ Missing Someone, White - Curious & Pink - Excited.**

* * *

Chapter 2 **:** Getting To Know The Akatsuki - Part 1

 **Hīrō's P.O.V**

"You mentioned you had other Kekkei Genkai," dad stated, "Yes, I possess all four visual jutsu," I replied. "The fourth must be the jutsu you mastered, the one that you can see peoples Aura with, your eyes are neon green when it's activated am I right," he said, "That's right," I said.

"How do you have all four?" Konan asked, "Well when I was a baby my clan did experiments on me, making me an ultimate weapon," I explained. "Those masked ninja, were they the elite of your clan?" he asked, I nodded 'yes'.

"Well we are here, almost," dad stated as we stood at the entrance of Amegakure. "Does it ever stop raining?" I asked, "No, Yahiko used to say that he hated it, it was like a big cry baby, but later on he wanted to save it with all his heart," Konan said, "Yahiko must have been a real nice guy," I stated as we walked through the village.

We soon arrived at the tallest building in the village, "That's the base?" I asked, "Yes, I need to be on the tallest point so I can control my paths," dad said. "I think all the members are here, so let's go introduce you," Konan said with a smile, I nodded 'yes' and followed them inside, activating my Kekkei Genkai.

When I entered I sensed 8 Auras, but there was an aura that seemed to have another inside it and one that seemed to be split in half, "Akatsuki, we are having a meeting in the living room," he called as the 8 members arrived in the room.

"Who's the kid, hm?" asked a blonde girl with blue-grey eyes, she's definitely Deidara, she had a yellow & white Aura. "This is Hīrō-kun, he will be joining the Akatsuki," he explained.

"This kid what could he possibly do?" this man with white hair, I believe he's Hidan asked, "Show him, just don't use that move, you should rather show them the visual jutsu you possess," Pain said.

I nodded 'yes' and formed some hand signs, "Byakugan," I said and my red eyes changed to white, "The Byakugan," a tall guy with black hair stated, I believe he's Itachi.

I formed another set of hand signs, "Sharingan," I said and the Byakugan eyes changed to Sharingan. "Itachi-San he has your eyes," Deidara said, "Hn," was all Itachi said.

I made more hand signs, "Rinnegan," I said as my eyes changed to match dad's. "Huh?!" Everyone, except dad and Konan, exclaimed confused as they looked at my eyes, "He got Pain-senpai's eyes," a masked guy said in a childish voice, he's the one with an aura inside another, I'm sure he is Tobi.

I made more hand signs, "Kieru," I said and my eyes went back to neon green as my Kekkei Genkai was activated.

"That's cool, hm, welcome I'm Deidara, but you can call me Dei, I'm an explosion specialist from Iwa. I'm the artist who believes art is fleeting, hm," Dei said with a smile, showing me one of her creations. The mouth hands kind of creeped me out at first but now I see it's so cool.

She then nudged a red haired teenage boy, he's maser Sasori I'm sure, "I'm Master Sasori, I'm a puppet master from Suna, unlike my partner I believe that art is everlasting, it should be kept for the future generations. I'm an incomplete puppet," he said explaining his last statement while showing me his puppet hands. _'Right again, but it's so easy to match the descriptions to the person,'_ I thought

"Hi there Hīrō-Kun, Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is happy to meet you; will you be Tobi's friend?" Tobi, the guy with the swirly orange mask I identified earlier, asked bouncing about, making me laugh, "Okay, I will," I said still laughing.

"Kakuzu, the specialist, and this is my idiotic immortal priest partner, Hidan," a guy with a white mask covering his mouth and nose, introduced himself and the white haired man.

"Hi I'm Zetsu," said the white half of this black and white guy that looked like a plant, definitely the one with his aura split in half.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the 7 Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, and this is Samehada," a shark like man introduced himself and his bandaged sword.

"Itachi Uchiha," the Sharingan user simply introduced.

"Hello Everyone, I'm Hīrō of the Misuterī clan," I introduced myself, "Hope you like it here Hīrō-kun, hm," Dei said with a smile.

"Did you say the Misuterī clan?" Kakuzu asked, "Yes, why?" I asked, "What's the bounty on your head?" he asked making Konan and Dei hit him upside the head, "Don't you dare," they said together with Dei adding in her usual _'hm_ ,' in the end.

"I've already made supper, let's go and eat, hm," Dei said with a smile going to fetch the food with Sasori while the rest of us sat at the table, I decided to deactivate my Kekkei Genkai since I can still sense Auras.

After supper I thought I would talk to each Akatsuki member individually to learn their personality's better I activated my Kekkei Genkai.

I decided to start with Dei but it looks like I'll have to chat with both of them. I don't like separating romantic Auras', the atmosphere is much warmer with it, and their small bickering only makes the aura more powerful.

 **Deidara's P.O.V**

"Hey Dei and Master Sasori," Hīrō-Kun greeted walking to Sasori no Danna & I, as we put our debate on hold. "Hey Hīrō-Kun, hm," I greeted back, "Hello Hīrō-Kun," Sasori said.

"So you both are artists?" he asked, "Yeah hm, I believe art is fleeting, it should be an explosion, hm," I said gesturing with my hands, "I think it is eternal beauty and should be kept for future generations," Sasori said.

"What's your opinion Hīrō-Kun?" he asked, "Well I think it's both because you see it for a moment and it can last forever in your memory," he said, Sasori nodded.

'Smart kid, hm,' I thought and smiled, "Excellent opinion, hm," I said, "Thank you," he said.

"What made you join us?" Sasori asked, "Well, when I was defending myself, I met Pain and he offered me a place here, away from that village I was born in," he said, "I see," Sasori said looking at the boy.

"Would you like to learn our art styles Hīrō-Kun?" Sasori asked him, "Yes please Master Sasori," he replied with a grin. "We'll start when you want, hm," I said, "Tomorrow?" he asked I looked at Sasori who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll leave you two alone for now to continue romancing or arguing, whichever it is, I want to ask Itachi-San if he can help me with the Sharingan," he said and went to the Uchiha, leaving Danna and I blushing.

"Cute kid, hm," I said watching him as my blush began fading, "Yes he is," Sasori said. "I think having a kid around would be nice, hm," I stated, "Perhaps," Sasori said.

"At least he made us agree in that and training him, hm," I said looking at the red haired puppet master. "True, now shall we get back to our arguing or was it romancing?" he replied with a smirk that made me blush again as we got back to our debate.

 **Itachi's P.O.V**

 _'Hīrō-Kun was coming to talk to me; his eyes were exactly as described in the old text, those green eyes of the long forgotten Misuterī clan._ _He reminds me of Sasuke, they are around the same age,'_ I thought as the purple haired boy came to me.

"Hello Itachi-San, why are you sad?" he asked, "You just reminded me of my little brother, Hīrō-Kun," I said, knowing it's pointless to lie.

"Want to share? I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm very curious," he asked, _'I'll tell him about Sasuke, since it would be hard to lie to someone who can read Auras,'_ I thought, "Okay, I'll tell you about my brother," I said and told him about Sasuke.

"He's around your age now," I said with a sigh, "I see, if it makes you feel better, I can be your brother until we see Sasuke again," he said with a grin.

"That'll be nice Hīrō-Kun," I replied with my closed eye smile, "Now why don't you go talk to the other members like you planned," I said flicking him on the forehead.

"What you did that for Itachi-Nii?" he asked as I shook my head, "Something I used to do a lot and I'll help with your Sharingan," I replied as he nodded and walked to Kisame, 'He'll become very strong one-day and I'll help him,' I thought.

Kisame's P.O.V

"Hello boy," I said in my creepy voice, "Hey Kisame," he greeted back ignoring my tone. "Why are you in the Akatsuki?" he asked, "Why you want to know?" I asked. "I'm curious," he said and waited for my answer.

 _'I have to be careful to not give away my true purpose here, but I have to tell something close enough to the truth,'_ I thought, "Well I was an outcast in my village and then one of the members' told me I should join the organisation so I did," I answered,

"I see, so I'm assuming you're good at sword fighting," he said I let out a short laugh, "Good, I'm one of the best," I replied. "Will you teach me?" he asked, _'Maybe it'll be fun,'_ I thought and decided to teach him.

"Thank you Kisame-San, I'm going to speak with Tobi-kun now, bye for now," he said and went to Madara, "He's a good kid huh Itachi?" I said walking to my partner, "Hn," he replied and gave a slight nod.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me: Chapter 2 Completed, so what do ya' think?**

 **Hīrō: Well I liked it, let's hope you get some reviews.**

 **Me: I hope so too... Please Review! TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about my mess ups, yes I'm apologising again. Anyway here's the revised chapter that I have edited so that Hīrō gets to know all the Akatsuki members, I'm sorry for forgetting you two, Hidan and Kakuzu…

Kakuzu: It's okay you still remembered, maybe some money will make me forgive you fully.

Hidan: I'm going to sacrifice you!

Me: I said I'm sorry *RUN* Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Getting To Know The Akatsuki - Part 2

Hīrō's POV

"Thank you Kisame-San, I'm going to speak with Tobi-kun now, bye for now," I said to Kisame who then went to speak to Itachi. **'The members so far are awesome,** ' I thought, going to Tobi; I saw two auras when I looked at Tobi and it was the same with Zetsu. **In Zetsu's case, it was understandable since he was two people somehow but Tobi?  
**

 **'One aura is cheerful and the other is sad and serious,'** I thought looking at the funny man with the swirly orange mask. **'Just have to question after I gain his trust and get to know him or them,'** I thought and continued toward him.

Obito/ Tobi's POV

 **'Hey Obito, the kid is coming to us,'** Tobi said, **'I know Tobi, just act like your usual self,'** I replied as the boy came to us.

"Hi there Hīrō-Kun, Tobi is happy to see you, but why you here Hīrō-Kun?" Tobi asked the boy who smiled and replied, "I came to talk with you Tobi, I'm getting to know the Akatsuki since I'll be staying here," he replied.

"Okay, Tobi's happy to have you here and that you said you'll be Tobi's friend," Tobi said, "Yeah, we are going to have a lot of fun as friends! Hey Tobi what's under your mask?" he asked, "Tobi can't tell you that yet, it's a secret," he replied.

"Why does Hīrō-Kun want to know what's under Tobi's mask?" he asked, "Because I'm curious, I want to know your background story or anything about the two of you," Hīrō-Kun replied.

"What do you mean the two of Tobi?" he asked, "I know there are two of you Tobi, and I just want to know more about you both," he answered. "I know that the other one of you is quite down and I want to help him up," Hīrō replied.

"Hīrō-Kun wants to help Tobi's friend, why does Hīrō-Kun want to help?" he asked, "I don't like seeing people suffer. So if I can help I will no matter what," he explained. "Is that the only reason?" I asked, "Do I need another?" he asked. "Yes because that is a childish view, even for your age," I answered, "I do not believe that, at all," he stated.

"To control others you must possess the ability to manipulate the darkness in their souls, Nagato just happens to be easily influenced that's all," I stated, "Don't compare yourself to my dad, he truly seeks peace. You're different but I can tell one thing is certain… You are not completely evil, you are angry and depressed," he replied.

"I guess you are slightly correct, I am not completely evil. I want to create a dream world but I am not angry or depressed. I have accepted my mistakes and all that has happened to me. I hold no emotion," I answered him. "That's not true, you cannot have no emotion. You may be able to conceal it well or be unsure of the way you feel but that does not mean that you have no emotion it just means you are confused," he explained. "You may be right and there are reasons for me being this way," I stated, "Then could you please help me understand?" he asked.

I considered it, **I could tell him some of it maybe then he can become useful if he decides to aid me in the Tsuki no me project… There is something about this boy, besides his power and abilities, there is something trustworthy and true. He is too innocent for someone who came from such a background as his.**

"I've got time," he said sitting down, "How about you tell me a half of it now and the other half another time?" he suggested thinking I was reluctant. "You are quite persistent aren't you child?" I asked he nodded and I let out a sigh, "Fine I'll tell you half of my past," I said. I told him all about the leaf village and my team-mates, I told him everything that happened up until the day Rin died, leaving out some details that could reveal my plot or rather Madara's plan.

"I see so Rin's death changed you because she was the light in your life?" he asked I nodded. "You are quite wise for a six-year-old," I stated, "That's what happens when your clan want to make you an ultimate ninja," he replied. "In a way, you are corrected about Rin but I believe that it made me mature and stop acting so childish," I said, "I understand now, I'm sorry, I may not agree with the way you think but I will respect it. I still believe that helping others will help you to be happy and strengthens you," he replied.

"Well we will have to agree to disagree then Hīrō," I responded, "I can do that," he smiled and so did I. **This kid** **is something else, I do hope he grows to accept my view he is someone I want by my side.** I thought and chuckled, "What is funny Obito-san?" he asked, I smiled under my mask.

"The fact that you won my trust so fast, you are quite amazing Hīrō-kun," I said, he grinned and replied "I am the Akatsuki's kid after all," a serious expression came on his face, "Obito-san, I promise that no one else will know unless you decide to tell them. You have my word," he stated. "Thank you Hīrō-kun, you had no choice though, if you tried to I would have had to kill you," I said but we both knew it would not happen, we both began laughing.

"You wouldn't and anyway it would be a difficult task to accomplish," he replied, "Quite cocky aren't you?" I observed. "No, I just believe I would be that strong with all the training I will receive and all the people I have to protect. That is my true strength I believe and I know you don't fully agree with me but that's my belief," he explained. "Yes I don't fully agree but I do accept it. However I want to train you as well, I do not want you to die young or before me," I stated **'I really do care about this boy, maybe because I see a part of myself in him,'** I thought.

He smiled brightly, "Thank you Obito-san…One more question, does Tobi still ask how it feels to poo?" he asked, I laughed and let Tobi take over he looked at him for an answer. "Tobi still wants to know how it looks and feels to poo? Can Hīrō-Kun tell Tobi-kun?" Tobi replied, answering Hīrō's question making him laugh.

"No sorry can't help you, Tobi I have to find Hidan, Kakuzu or Zetsu-San," he said, "Zetsu Senpai, make sure he doesn't eat Hīrō-Kun," Tobi replied. "I'll have to see him last then, bye Tobi and Obito, don't forget you still have to tell me the other half of the story," he said as I nodded, "Will do Hīrō-Kun," I said as he ran off, "Tobi likes Hīrō-Kun," Tobi said, "Me as well Tobi," I replied.

Hīrō's POV

I walked to Hidan and Kakuzu, Kakuzu was counting his money while Hidan finished praying they then began arguing. **'Dark red aura's, I wonder if approaching them is a good idea…'** I thought as I continued towards them, they noticed me and tried to shut each other up. "Hey," I greeted as I came to them, "Hey there kid," Hidan greeted, "Hello," Kakuzu greeted.

"Why are you two fighting?" I asked, "Because this idiot always insults my belief and cares only for money," Hidan replied, "No it's because this idiot takes so damn long to get the job done and always gets his head cuts off while praying," Kakuzu retorted. **'Oh no, not again,'** I thought as they started arguing again, "Hey, I'm still here and I just want to know you both a little better,"

"Okay so let's start with why do you love money Kakuzu and why do you pray so much Hidan?" I asked, "Money is what makes the world function," Kakuzu simply stated. "Jashin gives me strength and is the only reason for my existence," Hidan answered, "Would you like to meet Jashin, kid?" he asked me.

"Uh, no it's ok," I replied, "You should meet him," he insisted, "The child said no already, don't force him," Kakuzu started. "Why should you care?" Hidan asked, "All you care about is money which doesn't make the world function, Jashin does," he added.

"Because your stupid rituals will kill the child which will cost us, Pain would probably punish you severely," Kakuzu answered, "Like I care about Pain," Hidan stated. "Why don't you like dad?" I asked, "He doesn't care about anyone especially those in authority," Kakuzu explained and scolded Hidan sparking another argument.

I let out a sigh, "Bye for now, I'm going to greet the final member, Zetsu," I stated, "Okay, just be careful with Zetsu kid. He seems worse than this idiotic partner of mine," Hidan said. "Shut up Hidan, but Hīrō-kun, do be wary of Zetsu," Kakuzu agreed and they started arguing again, **'Okay then,'** I thought, **'That was the second and third warning about Zetsu. I'm worried a bit now,'** I continued as I approached Zetsu.

"Hello Zetsu-san," I greeted politely, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hīrō-kun. Nice to meet you," the white half greeted, "The pleasure is all his, I don't really care about you," the black half spat. "Now come on be nice," the white half said to the black half, **'Someone please get me away from this guy! I don't know why I didn't sense this about his chakra before,** ' I thought and began feeling sick, **'His aura it... it's making me sick,'** I thought as I held my mouth.

Pain's P.O.V

 **'Something is wrong with Hīrō,'** I thought as I went to where he was talking to Zetsu, "Hīrō-kun," I said as I was next to him. "Yes dad?" he asked, "Come with me," I replied and began walking away from Zetsu toward the living quarters with Hiro close behind.

"Thank you dad but how did you know I needed to leave?" he asked, "I knew you were in trouble because you are my son, I'm your dad right?" I replied as we reached the living quarters. "Yes you are," he stated and hugged me, I hugged him back, "Now what happened? Why did you suddenly look sick? Are you okay now son?" I asked I could see he was hesitating.

"If it's about Zetsu, I also get a bad feeling about him," I stated, "It's not just a bad feeling dad, he-he's pure evil, his aura was so sinister that it made me sick... I think I was scared, dad," he said, **he was definitely scared** , I held him and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, don't worry I'm here for you. I'll protect you and will always be here for you," I said and tried to calm him down, "What happened?" Konan asked as she was walking past. "He was afraid of Zetsu," I answered he seemed to be calmer now, "Hiro-kun, how are you feeling now?" she asked as she knelt by him.

"I'm much better now thanks, mum and dad," he said and realised that he had called Konan mum. "I'm sorry Konan-san," he apologised but Konan simply smiled, "It's okay Hīrō you can call me mum if you are more comfortable that way," she stated, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Now come, there's something I want to show you," Konan added and woke up. She walked to one of the spare rooms we had, "This is going to be your room Hīrō," I said as Konan and I opened the door. "I believe your favourite colours are purple and green… Am I right?" I asked as he walked into the room with purple walls and simple black furniture, "We were planning on adding some green patterns together tomorrow," Konan told Hīrō as he stood in the midst of the room.

"It's amazing, thank you both so much," he said and ran to us, he threw his arms around Konan and me, pulling us into a hug. We looked at each other and back at Hīrō with a smile, **he was so happy with this room or maybe it's the fact that we are his new family… I do hope it's the latter**.

"I think it's time you get some rest, you have had quite a day," Konan said, "I think so too Hīrō, if you need us to add anything or change something in the room, let me know okay?" I told him. "I will, thank you, dad, but mum said we are going to put green designs tomorrow. Right mum?" he replied and looked at Konan for assurance.

"Of course," she said and Hīrō hugged her, "Thanks, mum," he said. "It's a pleasure Hīrō-kun," she said hugging him back and kissing his forehead. "Is it okay that I call you mum?" I asked looking up at her, "Yes if you're comfortable," she said with a gentle smile.

"Mum, dad, you wanna know a secret?" I asked, "Sure," we answered and leaned closer so he could whisper. "I'll be eight soon," he said, "In a week to be exact, on the 31st day of this month," he added. "Really?" I asked he nodded, "Then we have something to celebrate right Konan?" I asked my partner.

"Yes we do," Konan said, "But right now it's time to get some rest," she added. "Okay mum, goodnight mum and dad," he said and hugged us again then went to bed, Konan switched off the light and we said goodnight as we left the room.

 **A/N:**

Me: Leave me alone so I can apologise for all my screw ups.

Hidan: Apologise while running 'coz I'm going to kill you!

Me: Damn you Hidan, anyway I really am so sorry about what a mess this has been, it's my second story so I should be better at this but I guess not, I'm so sorry about it once again. Also, I've entered a busy new chapter of my life hence the extremely long wait but I shall try to update as soon as I can… Hidan I'm sorry please don't kill me!

Hidan: Fine, I need you so you can write more stories maybe you can write one about me or Jashin.

Me: No… stay away psycho! *RUN* Anyway readers I'll try harder and will do better I promise. TTFN


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I am so sorry about accidentally posting chapter three twice and saying that chapter three was the second chapter in my A/N, but here is chapter four edited and posted. This is an 11 month time skip and still takes place in Amegakure. Since it's the Akatsuki Kid most POV's will be Hīrō's. Also whenever it's Pain's POV, it's Nagato's thoughts and the actions are all Deva path/Yahiko's body. I forgot to state that when Hīrō's eyes are neon green he's using Akarui Midoriiro. Oh I forgot to apologise for not telling you all that the story contained a female Deidara, Gomen guys... Alright now enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 4:** **A Tiny Surprise**

 ***PLEASE THE READ A/N BEFORE THE CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE CLARITY***

 **Hīrō's POV**

It's been almost a year since the Akatsuki took me in and I have grown quite a bit in this time. Pain says I'm probably able to go on B-ranked missions but mum is too afraid to let me go. I'm ranked as a genin at the moment but I will eventually go for the chūnin exams.

While I wait for the exams, I'll have to continue my training with the Akatsuki to get stronger and I want to get stronger so I can protect my new family. That's what makes me truly strong and happy, the reason I train, to protect what's precious to me.

Today, however, I don't have any training as it is my day off. "Mum, can I go for a walk?" I asked Konan, "Okay Hīrō, but please wear your hood and be safe," she said, I smiled, "Yes mum, I'm just going to tell dad before I leave," I replied grabbing my Akatsuki hoody and went to dad's office after giving mum a hug.

"Hey dad, I'm just going for a walk through the village," I said to Pain, "Don't you mean a run or just going to jump on the rooftops," he said with a smile. "You know me too well," I replied and we laughed. "Well it is Sunday so there's no rain today," he said, "Actually I'd like a little rain today please dad?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked with a question, "I like running in the rain, you know that," I answered. "I know I just thought you'd like to have a clear day for your day off. Just be careful and…" he started, "and wear my hoody?" I asked as I held up my Akatsuki jacket. "Yes, enjoy your day off son," he said and ruffled my hair, "Thanks, see ya later dad," I told him and took off.

Soon I was jumping through the village with the rain slightly hitting my face as I ran. **'I enjoy jumping through the village it makes me feel free, unlike back home when I wasn't allowed out of my room without an escort,'** I thought and then reflected on how much everything has changed for the better. **'I truly am grateful that dad was curious that day,'** I thought as I continued jumping on the rooftops.

All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a scream, "Leave her alone!" a woman shouted, 'Although dad would have already detected the problem I can't just stand by if someone needed help,' I thought as I activated my Akarui Midoriiro and went to the point to find out what was happening. "No!" the female voice shrieked in pain, I arrived to see the woman standing in front of a little girl, but I got here too late because she had just been fatally injured with a kunai.

I attacked the person who had thrown the kunai, the figure collapsed. He was definitely dead; I scanned the figure and discovered he was a Kiri ninja. **'Dad's here,'** I thought as I went to the woman and little girl, "Oba? Koi Oba," the girl called, she appeared to be around two or three years old. (A\N: Oba is aunt) "Hush little Kōri, it will be okay," the woman said and turned to me, "I am Koiwazurai, thank you child for saving Kōri-sama but I have a favour to ask," she started.

The pain was evident with every sentence she said, she was not going to make it any longer. "Yes miss?" I asked the woman who was on the brink of death, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, I could have saved you," I stated as she looked up at me with a smile. "It's quite alright child, I was already injured before that ninja struck me with his last kunai. There was nothing you could do for me but please child, can you protect Kōri-sama?" she requested and coughed out blood.

 **'She's entrusting me with this tiny child? They have to be missing nin seeking refuge because she'd tell me if they had family here. The very least I can do is look after her, there's no way I'd just leave her in the middle of Amegakure,'** I thought as the small child knelt by her aunt. "Oba," Kōri said with tears in her eyes, the kind woman looked at her with a smile.

"Don't cry little Kōri; you will be fine. This young boy will take care of you I'm sure, right? I never catch your name child," she said comforting the child and then turned to ask for my name. "I'm Hīrō Misturī and I will protect her as if she was my little sister, don't worry I won't let any harm come to her," I said, she gave me a gentle smile.

"Thank you Hīrō, I can tell you're special like Kōri-sama. Your eyes give it away," she said and tried explaining, "We are; from the hidden Mist, Kōri Kaen is..." she started but could not finish as she coughed out more blood and breathed in her last breath. I closed her eyes and started unzipping my jacket to cover Kōri who seemed to be shivering. "Koi Oba," the little girl sobbed, I pulled the child away from Koiwazurai and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kōri, it'll be alright, I'll take care of you," I said trying to comfort her, "Come on we have to get moving," I added as I pulled her back and looked into her sad ice blue eyes.

"Bwt Oba," she said pointing at the lifeless form, "We have to leave Kōri in case another bad ninja comes for you," I stated. "Who awe you, gween eyws?" she asked, "I'm your new big brother, Hīrō Misuterī. Kōri, I'm sorry but you have to say goodbye to your oba now," I said to the tiny girl. She nodded and went to Koiwazurai's body, "Bwye Oba," she said as she hugged her aunt and came back to me. "You ready to go?" I asked, "Yes," she stated as she nodded her head. I took off my jacket and put it on her but she tried to wriggle out of it.

"I'm nowt cowd," she said as she tried to take it off, "Well it's raining and I don't want you to get sick," I said and put her arms in the sleeves then zipped it up. "Bwt then yow'd get sick awd I down't want yow to bwe sick," she replied as she tried to pull down the zip but since her arms only reached the elbows in the jacket, she couldn't. "I won't get sick I'm used to the rain and I don't think you are," I replied with a laugh as she still tried to get out and how huge it was on her.

"Nooow, yow puwt it on bewcouse its tow big fow me," she said stretching her arms to me. "No Kōri, it'll keep you warm," I said as she crossed her arms, "Bwt yow?" she asked. "I'm used to it I told you," I stated, "Now do you want me to carry you?" I asked she nodded again; and stretched her arms to me. "Yes pwease," she said as I picked her up and put on the hood, then I began walking toward the base with her in my arms.

 **Pain's POV**

' **Two ninja and a child have entered the village** , **I'll have to see what this is about** ,' I thought as I woke up and informed Konan that I was going to check on two ninja who had infiltrated the village. I then went to them to determine their intensions but then I sensed Hīrō near them. **'He always wants to help people but I have no idea why these ninja are here… Please let me get there in time and please be careful son,'** I thought as I ran faster.

"No!" a woman shrieked in pain, **'I'm almost there,'** I thought just as I reached the scene. Hīrō had already killed one of the intruders, **'That's my son,'** I thought and watched what happened, **'So now I have a daughter, since she's my son's younger sister. However something seems familiar about that child,'** I thought as they began to walk toward the base, **'He knew I'm here but he's probably trying to not scare her yet. Anyway let me see who these ninja are,'** I thought and went to the lifeless bodies.

' **I'm sure he would want me to bring her so they can bury her but this other ninja is a Kiri ANBU,'** I thought as I summoned a path to get rid of the other body and I took the woman's body to a mortuary. **'Let me drop this body then get home because I'm sure Hīrō will want to ask about Kōri,'** I thought as I went to the mortuary then returned to the base returned to the base.

 **Hīrō's POV**

"How old are you Kōri?" I asked, "I'm fouw awd yow?" she replied. "I'm eight, you know you look like your two years old," I said with a smile, "Noow, yow just lwok tewn or owder," she huffed. I laughed, "Really? Wow you're so grumpy," I said, "Noow I'm nowt," she replied. "Oh yeah, well your face says you're grumpy," I said, "Noow it dowsn't, yow're just bewing mean," she stated sticking out her tongue. "Am I?" I asked as I tickled her with one hand, "Noow," she laughed as I stopped, "You have such a pretty smile and laugh," I said to her. "Thawks Hīwō, fow evwything," she said and snuggled closer to me, "You're welcome Kōri," I said as we were halfway to the base.

I felt her stirring again and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep, ' **A little sister** ,' I thought and wrapped the hoody properly around her, she was so tiny that the jacket could go around her three times. I covered her head again with the hood, since she took it off before she fell asleep, and continued toward the base. I looked down at the sleeping child, ' **Kōri Kaen of the hidden mist, I wonder why there was a mist assassin after you and Koiwazurai** ,' I thought as I neared the base.

"Mum!" I called when I reached the base, "Kōri, time to wake up," I said waking the tiny girl. "Oba," she said rubbing her eyes, "Are you feeling cold Kōri?" I asked her while waiting for Konan. "Uh uh," she replied shaking her head, "But you're freezing cold," I stated, "Now nowt cowd," she replied, "Cowd is sad bwt cowd gowd Hīwō," she added which just made me more confused.

 **Konan's POV**

 **'Hīrō** ,' I thought running to where I heard Hīrō's voice, "Hīrō, what's wrong baby?" I asked rushing to check on him. "I'm alright but Kōri, she says she's not feeling cold but she's as cold as ice," he explained. "Pwetty!" she said and reached to me, "I guess she wants you to hold her mum," he stated and handed the little girl to me.

"Bwue fwower!" she said, I smiled and made a paper rose as well as some paper butterflies. "Ooh Pwetty!" she giggled and tried to catch the butterflies, I gave her the flower. "Thawks bwue fwower!" she thanked me, I smiled at the nickname she gave me. "She is freezing cold, but doesn't seem affected at all. Perhaps it is natural to her," I told Hīrō, who looked concerned.

"That's because she's from the hidden mist's Nobel clan," Kisame stated, entering the room, "So she's supposed to be as cold as ice?" Hīrō asked clearly worried about this little child. "It depends on her mood, you see if she's sad or depressed then she'll feel like ice, when she's happy she'll be slightly cold, she's at normal temperature when she's nervous or excited and when she's angry she'll be blazing hot. It's because of their Kekkei Tota" Kisame explained.

"Sharkie," the child said trying to reach out to Kisame, "Oi!" he exclaimed, "I want Sharkie," she stated trying to go to Kisame. "Kisame-San please can you hold her?" Hīrō asked the ex-mist ninja who let out a sigh, "Fine Hīrō-kun," he said taking the little girl from me.

Kisame has a soft spot for Hīrō, we all have developed it, he's our kid after all. Now with his chūnin exams a few years away we are all just making sure he's ready, even though I worry about him I know he has to do it.

"Thanks Kisame-San, she seems to like you," he said with a chuckle as Kōri reached for Kisame's hair and grabbed it, "Blue!" she exclaimed. I let out a small laugh, as Itachi entered the room, "Another child?" he asked looking at the scene, "Her name is Kōri," Hīrō told the Uchiha. "Kisame what are you doing?" he questioned his partner who was holding Kōri as she played with his hair.

She released Kisame's hair and stretched her hands to Itachi, "Yow! Yow!" she called, "Give her to me Kisame," he told Kisame. "Gladly," he commented as he passed the child to Itachi, "Pwetty eyws!" she giggled as he cradled her in his arms. "You aren't using Sharingan, right Itachi-San?" Hīrō asked, "Of course not Hīrō-kun," he said and tickled her which made her giggle even more.

"You are really good with kids aren't you Itachi-San," Hīrō stated, "Hīrō, why don't you tell us how you came to possess this kid?" Kisame asked, "Well, you see," he started and told us what happened. "You supposed to contact us if you encounter dangerous situations," I scolded him; he rubbed the back of his head.

 **Hīrō's POV**

"Sorry Mum," I replied rubbing the back of my head, "I needed to act fast mum or else Kōri would have been hurt or worse and I kind of forgot because of all the action," I explained.

"I know Hīrō but still, I worry about you," mum replied I hugged her, "Mum I'm fine, you all trained me so I can take care of myself but if you are still worried I promise to contact you all next time," I said she smiled, "If there's a next time," she replied.

"I hope there isn't a next time I don't think I can handle another three-year-old," Kisame stated, "I'm fouw fishwy," she replied and we all laughed. At that moment dad entered the base, "Dad, welcome back, I assume you know what happened?" I asked as I went to greet him, "Yes and I know what you are going to ask," he answered.

"What's the answer dad?" I asked, **'I'm pretty sure the answer is yes,'** I thought, "I always wanted a daughter," he replied with a small smile. "Thanks dad," I said happily and hugged him, "Why don't you hold her dad?" I asked even though it would be difficult to get her away from Itachi, **'I think he's her favourite,'** I thought.

"Puwple wings," Kōri stated as she looked into dad's eyes, "Do you want to go by dad Kōri?" I asked her as she looked between Itachi and dad. "Owkay," she said and stretched out her hands to dad, "Hey there young Kōri," he said as her took her. "Yow know my nawme soo it's youw're tuwn to tell me yow're nawme," she stated which made the rest of us chuckle.

"I'm you're new dad, Pain," he stated as he cradled the little girl, "Why?" she asked and just as she did, Dei walked in with Sasori close behind. "Please you just don't want to admit I'm right…" she trailed off when she saw Kōri, "Another child?" master Sasori asked. "That's exactly what Tachi asked and yeah. Long story short I saved her life and she's now my little sister," I answered, "Okay," they said together with Dei adding her usual 'hm,' at the end.

"Daddy, can I gow tow thewm?" Kōri asked, "What if I don't want to let you go by anyone else?" dad asked her, I chuckled. "Yow muwst nowt bw meawn daddy, I'm aways hewe fow yow," she said and hugged him, he smiled. "Alright then," he replied and let her go as she stretched out to them.

"Oh, hm," Dei let out as Kōri grabbed her and also held onto master Sasori, pulling him close to Dei, "Uh, why don't you go to Dei first?" he asked her. She shook her head, "Noow, yow bowth will fyt. I thwnk yow bowth awe pwetty awd should stop fytin," she explained, "Yow can bw pwetty towgethew," she stated. The rest of us laughed as the artists blushed, "Uh, thank you Kōri, hm," Dei managed to say.

"Yow wewcome, waid yow're fawces awe wed. Daddy I thwnk thewy awe sick, thewr cheeks awe wed," Kōri said which made us laugh even more. "Iwt nwt fuwny, thewy sick we muwst hewp thewm," she said in a serious tone, dad chuckled, "Yes it is Kōri, so first we must take you away and then we can make them feel better," dad told her as he went and picked her out of Dei's arms.

"Buwt I wanna hewp, I can mawke ice," she said, "I know you can dear but they'll be fine," mum told her, "Yow suwe?" she asked. "Of course Kōri," I told her, "Look their faces are not red anymore," I added as their blush faded. "Owkay, yow tow owkay? I'm sowi did I mawke yow sick?" she asked as she looked down at her hands.

"No, not at all, hm," Dei answered, "Yes child, we're ok, it wasn't your fault," Master Sasori added. "What makes you think it was you're fault Kōri?" Itachi and I asked. "Wewl bawk howm I wasnw't awowed to pway with owther kiwds bwcawse I'wd mawke thewm cowd awd thewy gowt sick owr bawd guwys wowd wanna tawke me away. Iwt's bwcawse of who I awm," she said as she played with her hands.

"Well now you don't have to worry because we won't get sick and we'll protect you, especially me," I stated as I walked over and ruffled her hair. "Hewy, buwt thawnks Hīwō awd ewewyone," she said looking up with a smile on her face; I felt that she was cold now instead of freezing like ice as my hand was still on her head. **'She must be happy now,'** I thought with a smile as she confirmed it, "I'm happy," she stated and smiled brightly.

She buried herself in dad's cloak and soon fell asleep. "Where is she going sleep?" dad asked, "She can sleep by me," mum answered. "Alright I'll go leave her there," dad said as he started walking to mum's room, "I'm coming with," I said and went with him.

"I believe I have a team for you to enter the chūnin exams with; you can start training with them when you feel you have completed training with the Akatsuki. So relax for now and continue your training," dad told me while we were walking.

"Great, thanks dad, any idea when my Akatsuki training will be done?" I asked, "Well, on my side we'll finish the basics in a few weeks, a couple of months at most," he answered, "You'll have to ask the others if they're done covering the basics," he added as we entered mum's room.

"Alright," I said as he put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket and left the room, "Seems you also like her too dad," I stated. "Guess so Hīrō," he said softly with a small laugh as he patted my head and left the room. I went to check on Kōri who was fast asleep, I watched at her sleep peacefully, "I'm going to protect you always Kōri," I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Me: So there we go a kind of cute chapter what do you say.

Kōri: Cute!

Me: *Laughs* Awww yeah it's cute Lil Kōri like you! *Kōri giggles*

Hīrō: Please Review

Kōri: Hīwō

Me: It's Hīrō Kōri

Hīrō: Yes Kōri?

Kōri: What's re-wi-ew?

Me: We'll tell you another time but for now why don't you tell the readers?

Kōri: Please rewiew


End file.
